


Good Boys Get Rewards

by somniumfaults



Series: Assorted Ensemble Stars CGL Fics [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Conditioning, Daddy Kink, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Infantilism, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Grooming, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Violence, ddlb, non-consensual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: Makoto has spent the last several weeks enduring Izumi's delusions, and during that time he quickly learns when to take the lesser of two evils. After all, good boys get rewards. If they could even be called that.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: Assorted Ensemble Stars CGL Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Good Boys Get Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> for my lovely friend!! I apologize for the wait, but I hope you enjoy it lovely <3 I tried my best to fulfill your request...! I've never written anything like this before so... please enjoy!!
> 
> for reference, because i couldn't get the chance to truly include it, here's the dress yuu-kun is wearing!
> 
> https://twitter.com/NP_Laforet/status/1223791976778067968?s=200

_“Doesn’t it feel good, Yuu-kun? Look, you’re so hard…”_

_“It doesn’t! It doesn’t feel good at all! Stop it…! Ngh…!”_

_“Tch… Lying is a dirty habit, Yuu-kun… Good little boys are honest… You should just give in and be a good boy. After all, look how honest your body is when I touch you here…”_

_“S-Sto…! Ah…!”_

It was hard for Makoto not to jerk to alertness when he felt the touch of cold hands brush against his face. Especially after so long of being left alone with no other sensations to feel but the touch of the sheets against his skin as he shifted and squirmed. That and the thrum of cushioned headphones against his ears as they played the same pre-recorded clips over and over again until they were burned into his mind, his own mortification making them impossible to tune out.

He blearily opened his eyes to see who was going out of their way to interact with him. Well, not that he didn’t know who it would be already… After all, there was no other person that he’d seen over the past several weeks but _him_.

Izumi’s smiling face was what greeted him, mouthing words that he couldn’t hear but knew by heart at this point. 

_“I’m home, Yuu-kun? Did you miss Daddy?”_

Makoto felt sick. If not for the fact that he was stuck here, locked up under Izumi’s mercy, he was sure he would wish that Izumi would leave and then never come back. Even if Izumi’s time spent away from home was horrifically embarrassing––if not reminiscent of the cult indoctrinations in the docudramas Makoto used to watch––it was still a million times better than having to actively deal with Izumi’s freakishness. If he had thought the Izumi he had known before had been overbearing and weird, the Izumi he knew nowadays was in a whole other league. Makoto would gladly give up what they had now in favor of the stunts Izumi had pulled at the beginning of his second year––like when he had kidnapped, tied Makoto up, and tried to force feed him lunch. That had been weird and kinda terrifying, but it was child’s play compared to what Izumi did to him now.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the sound-cancelling headphones he had been wearing were finally pulled up off his head, glad to finally have a reprieve from the sounds of his own forced moans. The relief was short lived though, once he felt Izumi settle himself in between his legs. The touch of thin, delicate fingers settling on his thighs and pushing his legs open left Makoto stiffening and with a rising feeling of dread coming from within him. Still… He knew better than to lash out and try to kick Izumi to get him away from him, even if Izumi’s touch left him feeling sick. He had learned that the hard way, during the first two weeks he had spent here… Izumi may cherish him in his own twisted way, but it didn’t mean he was afraid to get physical to discipline Makoto… Makoto’s cherry red ass had been testament to that.

“Hmm, hmm,” Izumi hummed cheerily, taking his time to admire the soft, hickey-marked skin of Makoto’s thighs as he trailed his fingers up one of them. The touch was feather-light, leaving Makoto shivering at the sensation. It didn’t help either that the skirt Makoto donned was made out of a light, lavender fabric that was soft and pleasant to the touch. It tickled every time the ruffled edge brushed against his skin, Izumi pushing the fabric up and out of the way, all so he could get to the parts he _really_ wanted to see.

“Oh my,” He cooed, bringing his palm up to cup Makoto’s crotch. “Yuu-kun got so excited while I was gone, didn’t he? Did he really miss Daddy that badly…?”

Makoto stayed silent. He would rather not say anything than play into Izumi’s freakish game or get in trouble by outright defying him. Not that Izumi took his non-reaction well either though, as his eyes narrowed and he squeezed Makoto’s crotch slightly as a warning.

“I asked you a question, Yuu-kun. Did my baby miss his Daddy?”

Makoto shut his eyes and let out a shaky exhale. Even with all his _training_ over the past several weeks, these words were still so hard to say when they were demanded of him. “Y-Yes, Daddy…”

He didn’t even have to open his eyes to imagine the look of elation that took over Izumi’s face at the words, could feel it in the way that Izumi embraced him, brushing his thumbs over Makoto’s flushed cheeks. He could hear it in the way Izumi spoke as he cooed out an adoring, “ _Good boy_ …”, and he only opened his eyes again to face the scene because he had to. One of Izumi’s thumbs was pressed against his eye in a non-verbal instruction to look up at him, and so Makoto had no other choice.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, Izumi simply basking in his Yuu-kun’s cuteness after a long day at work. It was a breath of fresh air from the annoyances of modeling, and for Makoto it simply meant a longer delay of the inevitable. He would take what he could get if it meant not having to endure his suffering any sooner than he had to, so when the silence broke, it was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head.

“Yuu-kun…” The touches on his thighs were back again, rubbing soothing circles into the colored skin. “Daddy is _so_ proud of you for being a good boy for him… and good boys deserve rewards, don’t they? Hm?”

Makoto stared up at the ceiling, trying desperately to pretend he was anywhere but there. He was back with Trickstar, he was at home laying in bed, he was––

There were hands on the pastel Pompompurin panties Izumi had excitedly gifted him earlier that morning. The pale yellow fabric was damp with precum from Makoto’s time listening to their home-recorded porn all throughout the day. It filled Makoto with shame, even as his arousal only grew at Izumi’s palming, his dick straining at the fabric.

The cloth was finally pulled away, and Makoto flushed in embarrassment at the words Izumi cooed upon seeing his dick. They were humiliating at best, and downright infantilizing at worst… although with how Izumi kept trying to convince him he was his “Daddy” and that Makoto was his “little boy”... was Makoto really surprised?

… No, but it didn’t mean he had to like or accept it.

He was yanked out of his thoughts at the cool touch of Izumi’s hands on his dick, slick with what was presumably lube. He hadn’t even noticed Izumi pulling any out, but his wonder at when it had happened lasted no longer than a second before he was gasping and shoving his hips up into Izumi’s palm. Izumi hadn’t even properly gripped him yet, but Makoto was so pent up from the rest of the day that even just feeling Izumi’s palm pressed against the head of his dick was enough to leave him desperate.

Izumi was having none of that though, and pressed Makoto’s hips down as he fixed the little with a firm stare. The hand that had been pressing against Makoto’s dick was pulled away just slightly, enough to leave the blonde longing. Not that that was a particularly hard feat to achieve though.

“What do we say?” Izumi pressed, the excited look in his eyes betraying the stern look he had adorned on the rest of his face. “What do good little boys need to say to Daddy when he offers to give them something nice?”

Makoto bit back a groan of frustration. He knew he would have to say it eventually, but he had hoped… He had hoped that maybe just this once Izumi would have forgotten.

“ _Please_ , Daddy. Please. T-Thank you, Daddy…”

Izumi’s eyes crinkled as he grinned, but he kept pressing even though _technically_ Makoto had done what he asked of perfectly… It couldn’t hurt to want a little more thanks for everything he did after all, right? “Thank you for what, Yuu-kun? Isn’t Daddy so nice?”

“Thank you for _b-being such a nice Daddy-y-yyyyy!”_ Makoto squealed, his voice pitching up halfway through the sentence as Izumi unexpectedly gripped him, pumping his hand over Makoto’s rapidly hardening dick.

“ _Good boy. Such a good boy for me…_ My perfect little Yuu-kun…” Izumi watched, enamored as Makoto thrust into his hand, desperate to cum after having been teased and all but edged all day. He watched as Makoto gripped at the cute restraints holding his wrists above his head, clenching and unclenching his hands around the metal chain, eyes squeezed shut. He was so, so desperate, and Izumi thought it was the cutest thing in the world… Maybe next time he would leave Makoto filled with toys in him too, dolled up all pretty and with a camera set up to perfectly record every single reaction of his throughout the day… Yes… Yes, that was a _fantastic_ idea.

He watched as Makoto threw his head back and _moaned_ , louder than he had at any other point during this time. He kept pumping his hand around Makoto’s dick as the younger boy came onto his hand, jerking him off all through his orgasm. It was only when Makoto’s body had splurted the last of Makoto’s cum that he finally stopped and pulled his hand away, hand covered in cum.

He was careful not to make more of a mess as he brought his hand up to Makoto’s face, pressing his fingers into his lover’s mouth with minimal resistance. Makoto had been too busy trying to recollect himself to notice until it was too late, and the fingers almost pressing at the back of his throat were more than enough a threat for him to obey the order, “Suck.”

Izumi sighed, watching the scene with a content, blissed out expression. His free hand worked its way down to palm at his own pants, palming at himself as he watched his little boy all but _beg_ to be fucked with how sexy he was… He popped his fingers out from Makoto’s mouth, and gave a sly grin when Makoto stared up at him with lidded eyes. Those same lidded eyes immediately widened in ~~panicked dread~~ surprised excitement when he heard Izumi’s next words.

“Yuu-kun is going to show Daddy just how grateful he is now, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my (new and shiny!) writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
